


Carnival Kids

by RubyHubbard



Category: The Uniques (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Uniques Fanfic Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyHubbard/pseuds/RubyHubbard
Summary: While on a break from beating bad guys, Kid Quick and Scout go to a carnival that's in town.
Relationships: Kid quick/scout
Kudos: 4





	Carnival Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comfort and Adam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Comfort+and+Adam).



> This is my entry for the fanfic contest! I hope you enjoy it!

“Dang, I missed!” Katie cried out after she threw a dart at the game board covered in vividly colored balloons.

  
“You can play again, but it’ll cost you another dollar,” said the carnie running the booth.

  


“I’ll give it a try,” smirked Guy, from behind her.

  
“Guy! It's so weird seeing you here!” Katie beamed.

  
“Well, I was looking for you, and Nikki said you were wanting to come see the carnival, so I figured I’d see if you were here,” explained Guy.  


  


“He was looking for me?” Katie pondered. “Well, she was right! I come every year so I thought I would walk around and play some games, maybe see if there were any fun new rides!” chimed Katie.

  
“I’ve never been, but it must be pretty great if you come every year,” Guy remarked. “So what's the point of this game?”

  
“Easy peasy,” said Katie, “you just throw darts and try to hit a balloon, and if you do then you get a prize, only it’s rigged, so nobody ever gets the prizes.” She gestured at a huge stuffed bear hanging from the side of the booth.

  
“I’ll give it a try,” Guy smiled and winked at Katie while handing a dollar to the carnie, who gave him only one dart. Guy closed one eye, took a deep breath, and tossed the dart at the board. He heard a loud pop and looked over at the carnie’s shocked face. The carnie handed over the cuddly bear, which he then gave to Katie.

  
“Omygosh, thanks so much!” Katie said as she jumped up on her tippy toes to hug him. As they start walking away, Katie smiles and says “I’m pretty sure using your powers is cheating,” while giggling. “What do you wanna do now?”

  
“I’m not sure,” inquired Guy, “what do you usually do when you’re here?”

  
“Well, food is always a good place to start!” Katie cheered.

  
“I do know I like food, and there's a stand over there,” Guy remarked while pointing to the stand next to the Ferris wheel.

  


Katie dragged Guy to the stand, and he stumbled trying to keep from falling over, even without her using her super speed. “Look at all this delicious food!”

  
“All this stuff is just deep-fried or covered in sugar,” Guy blurted, “It can’t be healthy.”

  
“Maybe not, but it sure does taste good, and you need the full carnival experience,” announced Katie. “We’ll take two corn dogs and two lemon shake-ups, and a funnel cake please!” Katie chimed. After paying for their food, they made their way over to one of the picnic tables that were still available and sat down. “So you were looking for me?”

  
“Yeah, I was just kinda bored and wanted to hang out, nothing super serious,” answered Guy, in between sips of his lemon shake-up. “Sorry if I scared you.”

  
“Only a bit, it’s all good. I’m glad you just wanted to hang out,” Katie added. She looked up from the plate of funnel cake to face him. “So… is this a date?” inquired Katie.

  
“Uhh… Yeah, I guess so, if that’s ok,” Guy answered nervously.

  
“Well duh! Of course it's ok!” Katie replied, “I’ve liked you for like ever!”

  
“Well that certainly does make things a lot less awkward than I had expected,” replied Guy. Finishing off his lemon-shakeup, he looked around at everyone else having fun at the fair. “So should we go play some more games? Or some ride some roller coasters?” He asked Katie with a smile.

  
“Of course! The carnival doesn’t close until a bit after sunset so we have plenty of time to have some fun! A lot of the games should be pretty easy for you, with all your fancy agility stuff you could probably win the game where you just climb the rope ladder. We could race!” Katie cheered.

  
“Sounds fun to me!” Guy replied. They stood up and threw away their trash. “We’ll just walk around until we find it. Maybe play some games on the way.”

  
As they start walking, they pass lots of games, and of course, Katie is interested in most of them. Guy wins lots of prizes for her in the basic games like ring toss. They stop by the booth for the water race game when they find it, and the carnie starts to explain how the game is played.

  
“You sit down in front of one of these water guns. When the buzzer goes off, the water will shoot out. You try to point the water gun at this little orange target, and whoever fills their meter the fastest wins.” says the carnie.

  
They sit down across from each other and aim their water guns at the orange dots in front of them. The buzzer goes off and Katie is in the lead. Within a minute, the game is over and she’s won. They get up and resume their search for the rope ladder game.  


They see it, and run over and get in line. They hand the carnies their money and head to two different ladders. The timer goes off, signaling that the previous two competitors had run out of time and now it was their turn to attempt to ring the bell at the top of the ladder. They both climb the base of the ladders and wait for the timer to start again. When the timer buzzes, they both try to race up the ladders, unsuccessfully. Guy’s ladder managed to flip, leaving him hanging upside down. Katie, on the other hand, just slid back down the ladder. They both started moving more carefully, and Guy reached the top of his ladder first. Katie kept climbing, wondering why he hadn’t rung the bell yet.  
“You beat me, you need to ring the bell to win,” said Katie, approaching the top of the ladder.

  
“I just figured I would wait for you,” said Guy, “Then we can do it together.”

  
She reached the top and rested for a second. “You ready?” she asked, and on the count of three, they both rang the bells. Then on their way out, Guy looked up and saw the sun low in the sky.

  
“We should probably get going, it’ll be dark soon.”

  
She looked up to see for herself. They were having so much fun she didn’t realize how long it had been. “There’s just one more thing we have to do before we leave. Well… two things,” Katie said.  
Katie walked over to the closest food stand, and this time ordered 2 large cones of bright pink cotton candy. She smiled and handed one of the fluffy clouds to Guy, “Try this,” she said.

  
Guy reluctantly pulled a piece off and stuffed it in his mouth. “That’s great!” he chimed.  
“It’s all sugar isn’t it?” he asked.

  
“Oh absolutely,” Katie announced.

  
“What was the other thing we needed to do?” he asked

  
“Well,” Katie said, “it’s not a trip to the carnival unless we ride the Ferris wheel.”  
Hand in hand, they ran together to the Ferris wheel. Katie and Guy sat in a cabin next to each other as the ride started. They talked the whole way up, and then the ride stopped for a second when they reached the top. They could see everything. The lights of the town were a beautiful view from this far up. Katie leaned her head on Guy’s shoulder and together they watched the sunset over the trees.


End file.
